Well That Escalated Quickly
by PlaylistOfPleasure
Summary: A girl attracted to a boy named Sebastian Stan wants more than he's been offering so far in their relationship. Will the drive-in theatre be a romantic-enough setting to initiate something more interesting? (Sebastian Stan x OC) Rated M for obvious reasons *winky face*


God, he was hot. And I was so freaking hot for him.

I kept sneaking glances at him when he would turn his head to look back at the road. His jaw clenched every now and then, accentuating his sharp jawline and the perfect structure of his face. The dim evening lighting brought out the tops of his high cheekbones. His brown hair was styled in that up-and-back swept look I loved so much, and the collar of his black coat was propped up. His hands gripped the steering wheel of his car at a different angle, and I couldn't help wonder what they would feel like roaming all over my slim body. And not just on top of my clothes; skin on skin, with lips caressing those sensitive spots that very few men had the privilege to explore...

I cut myself off there, subconsciously clasping my hands together in my lap as I felt the heat growing between my legs.

"Stop it," I told myself, but my thoughts couldn't help wandering further as I happened to glance at his thighs and built torso. I imagined myself straddling his lap, pulling him closer by that up-turned collar, until there couldn't possibly be any closer contact, and the only option would be to rip his shirt off...

"What do you think, Alexis?"

I was snapped back to reality at the sound of my date's voice. My heart was beating faster, and I felt it was almost loud enough for him to hear. I cleared my throat and shook my head.

"I'm so sorry Sebastian; I missed that. What was the question?"

Sebastian laughed. "No worries. I was just saying how I was hoping this movie would be worth our time. It's been getting a lot of mixed reviews, so I don't really know what to think. It looks interesting enough, but I guess we'll see. What do you think?"

I somehow managed to steer my mind away from my previous thoughts enough to maintain a civil conversation with my date as we continued our travel to the drive-in theatre.

Me and Sebastian Stan had just started dating about a month ago, but right from the start it was obvious there was a lot of attraction between us. However, he seemed to be taking things incredibly slow. He'd kissed me, yes. And of course we held hands and cuddled. But there was no making out... no passionate, can't-get-enough-of-each-other, animalistic making out. And don't get me wrong; I appreciate him respecting me and not wanting to go too fast. But for god's sake, this was killing me. I had never been this attracted to a man before. I know it's never just about the physical side, but good lord I wanted him to make me his! I wanted to do things with him that I had never even thought about doing with anyone else. Plus, it was killing me that he didn't show any obvious signs of a similar feeling. I mean, he's a guy, right? So don't they think of these things as naturally as breathing? Maybe I'd just have to get it out of him somehow.

Eventually we reached our destination, and found a place to park the car in one of the back rows. We then went to grab some snacks and drinks before the movie started.

As we walked back to the car, I inquired, "What movie are we seeing again?"

Sebastian casually placed his arm across my lower back before answering. The contact sent sparks through my senses, as it did anytime he touched me. "Captain America: Civil War." He moved his hand, running it lightly up and down my back. After my earlier daydreamings, it was all I could do not to start shivering.

We got back into his car just as the movie started. Sebastian reached over and placed a hand on my leg, half of it on skin and half on fabric. I had worn a cute skirt for the occasion, and the hem of it rested about mid-thigh when I was sitting. I placed my own hand on top of his and relaxed, watching the beginning of the film.

Somehow I managed to keep my previous dirty thoughts at bay for the first half of the movie. But then, as the plot started to bore me (Superhero movies aren't exactly my thing), I started stealing glances at my date again. The rise and fall of his white v-neck t-shirt as he breathed... The occasional squint of his gorgeous green eyes as he intently watched the movie... His hands bringing up pieces of popcorn to his mouth... And those lips. God, those beautifully soft lips I had barely received a taste from in our few weeks of dating. How long would I have to wait to feel them on my neck, my shoulders, my chest? How long until they made their way down my stomach, and to that glorious sweet spot that craved attention from the man so badly?

"How long?" I heard myself say, after it was too late to take it back.

Sebastian turned to me. "What?"

Shit.

I blushed furiously, but thankfully I was sure he couldn't see that in the dim lighting.

I held a quick debate with myself. Do I show him how much I want him? Or do I fake it and brush it off? Would he want it too? Would he go along with it, or completely reject me?

I locked eyes with him. His hand was still on my leg, his thumb lightly running across the skin there every now and then.

He looked at me curiously, waiting for my reply. "What did you say? I'm sorry I didn't hear you; I was really into the movie."

I didn't reply; instead, I kept looking into his eyes. My heart beat to the point that I was certain it was going to thump right out of my chest. Do I, don't I?

... Fuck it.

I started leaning over, slowly but steadily closing the gap between us. I observed for any sign of hesitation or disapproval from Sebastian, but he showed nothing. Our lips met, and they blended into a soft and loving kiss. We separated and held eye contact for a second. No words were exchanged as we met again, this time with more passion. Maybe it was the setting; being away from either of our homes and in the privacy of his car. But it gave me a wild thrill. My hands went to his face, running my fingertips along his jawline, and I felt his hand run through my hair. I decided to continue with my boldness by changing my position, quickly moving from my seat and straddling his thighs. The space was a bit tight, but I didn't care. The closer I could be to this man, the better.

However, my sudden action made Sebastian stop kissing me, and his hands rested on my biceps.

"A-Alexis," he stammered in a breathy voice. "What are you doing?"

"Taking the lead for once," I grinned. I tried to kiss him again, but he moved his head away.

"Alexis, stop. This isn't a good idea."

"Why not?" I argued, leaning back a bit and crossing my arms. "You can't tell me that this physical attraction is one-sided." I then worried a tiny bit, adding, "It isn't, is it?"

Sebastian cleared his throat, avoiding eye contact for a moment. "No, of course not. If we're being honest, the thought of fooling around with you really turns me on." He then managed to look at me. "But I don't want to ruin what we have. I really like you, and I don't want to rush anything and then end up losing you."

I couldn't help but smile at that, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands rested on my hips, and I placed my forehead against his.

"Look," I began softly. "We don't have to jump into anything. I've just been thinking about what it would be like to have your hands all over me..." I seductively tilted my head and kissed him lightly right beneath his earlobe. "...what it would be like to have your lips all over my hot, sweating body..." I smirked as I heard Sebastian's breathing grow slightly heavier, and I was sure he was trying his absolute best not to let his attraction show through his pants. "Baby," I continued, "thinking about that gets me so hot and bothered, that it wouldn't take much for me to spill right now." I began a slow rotation of my hips in his lap, which finally brought out a reaction from his "little friend." I raised an eyebrow, inching my lips closer to his until they were barely millimetres apart. In a whisper, I added, "and it seems to me that someone down there is enjoying the thought of all this too."

I barely got that last sentence out before Sebastian crashed his lips into mine, his hands gripping my hips tightly and his tongue seeking entrance to my mouth. I gladly obliged, giggling at the suddenness of his actions.

Finally.

As our tongues battled, my hands roamed through his hair and his hands travelled up and down my back. I pulled at the collar of his coat, bringing him closer as well as moving myself further up his lap. His growing attraction pressed against my inner thigh, and the thrill of it just spurred me on. My skirt rode up my legs, giving Sebastian a clear view of my silk panties and how obviously wet they were. That is, if he had been looking.

Sebastian's lips and tongue trailed perfectly-places kisses along my neck and collarbone, and I let out a moan of pleasure as he hit all the right spots. His lips met mine again in a series of desperate and sloppy kisses as we each removed the other's jacket, throwing them on the back seat. Our tops quickly followed, leaving us both naked from the waist up (I mentally patted myself on the back for deciding to go bra-less tonight). Sebastian's hands immediately went to my breasts, kneading and teasing them, until finally placing his lips on them. His tongue flicked here, his teeth nipped there. The combination of glorious assaults left me gasping for air and raking my nails across his back and shoulders.

His hands roamed my bare back, up to my neck, and back down to my sides and hips. Sebastian lifted his head from my chest, where I attacked his lips with mine, and hugged him as close to me as possible. I began moving my hips again, grinding against his manhood and relished in the moans it produced from him.

"Oh god," he breathed, eyes closing for a moment. "Alexis, you're killing me."

"Then we shall die together," I grinned.

But then it was my turn to hasp as his hands found their way up and down my thighs and then between them. He rubbed the outside of my underwear, and the two of us moved in unison for a while. All audio in our car from the movie was downed out by our combined moans and gasps.

Everything I had imagined about Sebastian before this was true. He exceeded my expectations by miles, and I couldn't even begin to imagine what slow, teasing love-making would be like if this fast-paced animalistic behaviour had me quivering and grovelling to his will. I was totally and completely his, and I didn't care what he did with me. I wanted it all.

I felt myself building dangerously close to climax, and I stopped moving. Sebastian game me a confused and almost pained look, and I managed to breathe out, "Move your seat back," before reaching down and fiddling with the button and zipper on his jeans. My hands were shaking and I struggled, so Sebastian did it instead. Keeping my skirt on, I removed my panties and helped my date lower his pants and boxers to his knees. I glanced at Sebastian's face for any sign of disapproval; finding none, I lowered myself onto his fully erect member. I was well lubricated at this point, so it went with ease. But this action alone nearly had me screaming his name, and I could tell Sebastian was really close too.

I focused on keeping my breathing as steady as possible as I started riding him. I was dizzy with pleasure and lust; he filled me perfectly, and our movements touched all the right spots. It started off slow, but thanks to our steamy foreplay, we both didn't have much time left. My self-control was dwindling, and I started going faster. Sebastian helped by gripping my hips and lifting while I went down. All caution was thrown to the wind and I moaned to the point of nearly screaming. My date was sweating, also moaning, trying his best to keep from coming before I did.

"Ohhh," I panted. "I'm gonna come... Fuck! Ohhhh god, Sebastian, I'm coming! OHHH!" I screamed, feeling a tremendous wave washing through me as I arched my back, my nails raking across Sebastian's chest. Wave after wave of pleasure hit me in what could possibly be the best orgasm of my life. At my release, Sebastian also came, shooting a huge load inside me. It prolonged my pleasure, and after it had finally passed I collapsed against my boyfriend, both of us breathing hard.

His manhood remained inside me, and it stayed there until I mustered enough energy to lift myself off and move back over to my seat. Even then, I had a hard time moving, and just slouched in the passenger seat catching my breath. I felt moisture running down the inside of my thighs; I grabbed a nearby Kleenex box and cleaned up a bit before it could ruin the car's upholstery.

Finally Sebastian spoke up, his voice still out of breath. He grinned. "Well this evening escalated quickly."

I laughed, tossing the box of tissues at him. "I don't know if it was just the adrenaline pumping, but oh. my. god, that was incredible."

"You can say that again." A mischievous smile spread across his face. "And I have a feeling this night is far from over."

I matched his smile. "You got that right."

After cleaning up a bit, Sebastian pulled his pants back up and found his shirt. I watched him get dressed, but didn't bother searching for my own clothes. I had come up with other plans.

He looked at me quizzically. "No clothes for you?" he asked, then looked down. "Besides that sexy little skirt, that is?"

I bit my lip, running one of my hands over my neck, down my chest and stomach, and across my legs. "Oh no," I replied, watching his eyes follow my hands movements. "Like you said, this night isn't over. And I'm going to keep you nicely distracted until we get back to your place."

"I like the sound of that," he replied as he licked his lips, pulling me in for a deep kiss before starting the car and pulling our of our spot. The movie was still going but we honestly couldn't have cared less.

There were more important matters to deal with.


End file.
